Prison Mates - Loki and Orm
by FantasyandHistory
Summary: "One tried to destroy the world, the other tried to rule it - are you sure they should be in the same prison?" (LokixOrm)


Hello and welcome! So ever since seeing 'Aquaman' I couldn't help but see a lot of similarities between Orm and Loki, and was intrigued by the idea of them meeting. Also, I am in love with them both! (this is my third Orm story, so I must really be in love with him! ;)) This book will be a series of Loki and Orm one-shots :) This takes place post-'Aquaman' and post-'Thor: The Dark World', but assuming that Loki never faked his death and returned to Asgard after helping Thor defeat the Dark Elves, and Frigga is still alive!

Here's a full summary:

_**"One tried to destroy the world, the other tried to rule it - are you sure they should be in the same prison?"**_

**Orm is sentenced to imprisonment for almost annihilating the Surface World. While in prison, he meets another overshadowed younger brother serving time for trying to rule Earth. Turns out, they have a lot in common. Is this a friendship in the making? Maybe even something more? (LokixOrm) **

**Here, mythology collides...**

Also I do not own these characters or worlds, they belong to Marvel and DC respectively. Thanks and I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Orm

All right, so perhaps he hadn't gone about things in the best way. Hiring a pirate to fake a surface world attack to gain Xebel's allegiance, setting up a challenge in order to mask Arthur's execution, tracking Mera, gaining allegiance of the Fishermen Kingdom through a coup... Ultimately, it all failed.

Okay, so maybe some of it hadn't been the most well thought-out, but by that point he had been desperate.. And now he was in prison. But his actions were still justified. He would not back down so easily on that.

But imprisoned at home in Atlantis was one thing. Imprisonment elsewhere was quite another. Orm had one word for it: it was excessive.

Turned out, after careful council and discussion, Arthur felt he was too dangerous to be kept in Atlantis for now, at least until he settled down some. This was true, he did have certain anger-management issues (got those from his father). And besides, there was a plethora of Orm-loyalists still afloat in the kingdom, against the half-breed assuming the throne whether it was won or justifiable or not. So, to avoid any prison breaks and overthrow attempts, Arthur was moving Orm away from Atlantis for now.

Far away.

He wasn't even making Orm wait out his punishment up on the surface world that he so detested, which is what Orm had been expecting when he was removed from his cell. Probably feared Orm would revolt and end up hurting Arthur's precious humans. Yeah, he could see himself doing something along those lines. He could see his brother's logic. Didn't mean he liked it, though.

Turned out, Arthur had met another 'hero', this one a full god, though who also had loyalties to Earth and vowed to protect it. He and Arthur had engaged in an allegiance, the Kingdoms of the Sea and Sky.

Yes, the sky. As in space.

That's where Orm was headed. Not just up to the surface world, but way, _way_ up. Into space. Into the stars.

_Completely and utterly excessive_.

Everything had all ready been arranged. Arthur and a dozen guards brought Orm up to the surface where he came face-to-face with this god-man, who actually reminded him of Arthur quite a bit: big, tall, muscular, a mix of serious and full of jokes, long hair, armour, a weapon that was the symbol of his power, an heir to the throne of his kingdom, called Asgard. _Asgard?_

The cells in the dungeons of Asgard beneath the palace were much like the Atlantean cells, in the sense that they were made of glass instead of bars, so the prisoners could look out and everyone else could look in at them, the whole world passing by as if nothing stood between them, yet it did. This proved irritatingly taunting. Only the Asgardian cells were made of stone, and appeared ancient, unlike their own Atlantean high-tech prison. It was also very dark and dank, lit by dim torches instead of bright light. And there was no water.

Despite being a prisoner, Orm was still homesick. He had never left Atlantis, barely the ocean, for more than a few days at a time at most, if even that. It all came crashing down upon him suddenly - home felt so far away and out of reach.

And he'd only been here a day.

_Fine, Arthur, you win._

His brother had been seeking to punish him, and so far this was doing the trick. Beating him in claims for the throne, humiliating him in front of his fellow Atlanteans, and now this. It definitely felt like punishment.

The cell across from his was furnished, but empty. All the other cells were empty except his. Orm wondered who was staying there to warrant such treatment. He had only a bed and a chair, while his prison mate had a bed, table and set of chairs, pillows, and books.

A few days after his own arrival, Orm's question was answered.

"I didn't know I'd be getting a new friend."

A somewhat chilling voice roused him from a sleep he hadn't meant to fall into. He never usually napped during the day. But here, he didn't have much better to do.

Looking through the glass he found that the cell across from him was no longer empty, and was now very much occupied. Its occupant was another young man, fair-skinned, dark-haired, and with piercing green eyes that instantly captivated Orm most. Orm wondered if that captivating feeling was how people felt staring into his strikingly blue eyes, ones he shared with his mother. Maybe this man shared the same eye colour as his mother too.

Orm stood and walked to stand as close to the glass as possible without bumping into it. The other man was casually sitting against the glass of his own cell, back against the wall, flipping lazily through the book.

"It's rather boring here, I'm afraid," the man said, not looking up from his book. Orm watched closely as he wet his thumb and index finger with his tongue before using them to gently flip the page, his actions careful and flawless. "You just missed some action – and some drama – but now, back to boring." Finally he looked up and those emerald orbs fell upon Orm's ocean blue ones. "Although now your arrival may have just ended that. And I don't believe you're from around here, I would recognize those eyes anywhere."

It was a combination of his words and the smile he gave following them that made Orm's heartbeat quicken its pace. "No, you're right, I'm not. I'm from far away. The Kingdom of Atlantis."

"Hmmm." This caught the man's interest, for he raised his eyebrows and set his book aside. "You must have done something really terrible to get yourself locked up all the way up here then."

"You know of it? Atlantis?" How good it felt to speak of home – he had spent most of his time here reminiscing about his sweet kingdom.

"I'm well-read," was the reply he received. Apparently, judging by the stack of books the man had with him. "You didn't answer me."

"About?"

"What you did to get yourself here." There was a mischievous glow in his green eyes.

"I tried, and wonderfully failed, to conduct a war on the Surface World."

"On Earth?" Orm nodded. "Well, that's quite something."

"What about you? By the sounds of it, you've been here longer than I have."

"I have. I too, had some dealings on Earth, though I tried to take over, not destroy it. Though I very nearly did destroy it in the process." He let out a brief chuckle. "But, look where it got me. Back to the place I ran from, and this time, I'm worse off than before. Much worse. I used to be a prince, potential heir to the throne, and now I'm nothing but a prisoner, rotting away in this cell. It's all my brother's fault-" Orm was becoming more and more interested the more the man said. "-Our father once told us when we were children that we were both 'born to be kings', when really he had always intended to make Thor king. I later found out why: I'm not even of this realm, they see my kind as monsters, and they couldn't stain the throne with that. I escaped, for a time, was given great power and went to Earth, but that failed, as you know, and now I'm back here, a prisoner. Then my brother comes whining to me about his lady friend, the 'love of his life' who was in danger, and I agreed to help him. Helped him save his precious Earth." His tone was mocking. "But, alas, my sentence was not up, nor did my heroic actions free myself from it. Not even close. So back I am, locked away, hidden. And a stain on the royal family I remain."

Orm hadn't been expecting such a story. "Older brothers can be the worst sometimes." He nodded. "He's not even my full brother either, only half, and I am the full-blooded Atlantean, he's my mother's bastard child that she had with a surface-dweller. And yet, he managed to win over the people and take the throne from me, my birthright." Recounting it all was making all of the ill-feelings he had over it resurface.

"A birthright taken away. That I can understand. An annoying, 'perfect' older brother? That I can also very much understand. Sometimes, I feel like I'm the only one with any sense around here."

Orm couldn't help but chuckle in agreement. Oh, he knew the feeling too well. "Me too."

They now sat there, against the glass of their cells, staring across the prison at each other.

The raven-haired, emerald-eyed man smirked. "Loki, God of Mischief, rightful King of Asgard."

Orm returned the smile. "Orm, Ocean Master, rightful King of Atlantis."

_There we go, the first chapter! Next we'll have Loki's perspective of their meeting :)_

_Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
